legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (Gotham)
Bruce Wayne is the deuteragonist of the TV series Gotham, portrayed by David Mazouz. He is the orphaned son of Thomas and Martha Wayne who is under the care of Alfred Pennyworth. Traumatized by the murder of his parents, Bruce has been doing his part to find the identity of his parent's killer while showing concern of some illegal activities done by members of his father's company. Bruce displays a fervent tendency to train himself as investigator and combatant, but is still navigating the remainder of his childhood with Alfred's guidance TGTTA 2 Bruce Wayne appears n the 2nd half of the story and assists Ford Pines and Lydia in investigating the Spear of Destiny while going after Deathstroke and his team who are also purusing it. While the legion gets their hands on it, Bruce finds a way to avoid get trophized but keeps himself in the shadows until He needs to and works to save his friends from Bill Cipher and Toffee. Bruce with Selina and Alt Doof end up saving the rest of the heroes from Bill Cipher and bring the team to Alt Doof and Hunson's vehicle. Bruce begins to question how Bill Cipher got through and Lydia confesses that she might have freed Ford and also Cipher, Bruce points out Lydia was being a little careless but even he would admit to this as Selina points out and then asks her does she remember anything in Ford's notes about Cipher and Lydia does. Bruce decides to split away to help Lydia find the notes and leaves with some of the louds, Selina and Marcus to find find out this information Bruce, Lydia and the others find their infomation though learn about some of the diffculties that come with it when Bill Cipher arrives intending to sucker them into giving him the info which they have nothing of. And Lydia pepper sprays his eye. Bruce and the others return and learn about their tragedy regarding Moon and that it's time to take back Disney Kingdom. As Bill and Toffee unleash their plan and Bruce goes after the cult's members and fights the cult and goes against Brother Blood and defeats him eventually, but spares his life until Selina pushes him off to protect Bruce from a backstab which he calls out, but Selina points out he wouldn't be merciful. And Then the two go back to back against more of Toffee and Bill Cipher's minions. When Lydia, Bender, Skipper, Marcus, Ford and Deathstroke make the new timeline. Bruce is pretty much the same though he does hang with Selina more, and while they still have the belligerent tension, they are clearly shown as being together. Even going on vacation with Bender's team to Aruba. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters that hail from the Batman Universe Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Brunettes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Characters with Belligerent Sexual Tension Category:Bruce and Selina Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher